The Misfits Notebook
by Temperance Alibella Potter
Summary: Sum Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARECTERS! But I do own Ren, Sam, Primrose ,Anna and Sara

**Sum: Renee sends Bella the notebooks Bella and her friends from Phoenix use to pass notes in. What happens when Emmett and Alice find out about them? COMPLETE and total madness of course!!!!! My fists published Twilight story. Enjoy! T.A.A**

**Bpov**

"Bella! There is a box here for you!" Alice yelled to me. "A box? Oh crap is it from Renee?" I asked. "Yes! Oh it's old notebooks! They say 'TMCB' what does that mean?" I walked into the living room. "It means 'The Misfits Communication Book' Don't ask. Me and my friends use to right in them during class. Sorta like passing notes."

"Oh! Lets read them!" Next thing I know Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and my angel, Edward were in the living room. Stupid Vampire super hearing. Alice started to read out loud.

Book 1 , 7th grade, Started : September 1st

Sept.1 Convo 1: Ren and Sam

(A.N _**Ren, **__Sam)_

_**Sam?**_

_Yesh?_

_**Whatup?**_

_Nuttin much, youz?_

_**Meh just being bored at Coach BaboonFaces lecture. . . .**_

_,poor idiot thinks Bellz is actually paying attention_

_**Lol,yea.I don't know how she does it she pays NO attention yet still gets every question he ask her right.**_

_She's Sneaky_

_**Hmm..Sneakin Swan? Catchy,eh?**_

…_I _

_**Yay!He's givening us free time! Give Primrose and Bella the book!**_

_**(A.N**_** PrimRose ****,Bella)**

**We'll be takeing the book now!**

**Lol! Hey Prim! Wazzupp!**

**Ugh,that was on of the worse super bowl commercials EVER **

** you talk to Annie last night?**

**Nope. U?**

**Nuh-uh.I txt her but no answer. . . .*sniffs* I was I did have a FREAKIN hilarious convo wit Sara!**

**Really,what happened?**

**Okay well she was all like planning on disguising Janelle as a Piñata and sending her to Mexico. . . .and I said No Monkey, cause that wat I call her and she thought I said not to use Joe the Monkey.(her imaginary monkey) and she's like "Aw,you never let me use THE MONK!" and I said "No, go ahead and use Bob the Monk." And then she began plotting against diet foods and I was all like."No,Bad Monk! Into the Pretty Princess corner" and she like. "Mean! Is it pink?" and I was like "yesh it is!" and she like" Evil…" **

**Okkkkkaaay then……Bellz, as your friend I'm saying this out of concern….Go make an appointment for a Mental Help 's bad enough you the Mayor of Klutz town,you don't need to be insane to ,sweetie.**

**-glares-**

_S'ok,I'll be taking the book for Health!_

_-end notes-_

The Cullens all looked at each other. Then burst into laughter "Bella, Love if I didn't know anybetter.I'd tell you to take your friends advice….." Edward said in between laughs.

*_* End chap 1 !!!!!!!!!*_*

A.N. Yo! Well this is my first twilight fic! Please tell me if you like it? The Pretty Princess Corner thing actually sorta happened….!

T.A.A


	2. Some Minior Flirting and Stalkers letter

Chap2: Some Minor Flirting and a Stalker letters.

Warning: Younger Bella is OCC. And yes I just so happen to have gotten another muse at 30 mins till midnight….for a second night in a row. I blame the pie. (It was chocolate.) I can also blame the Awesome Band Muse and their song "A Super massive Black hole" that I was listening to on my twilight soundtrack. So on with procedures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters do however own, Pete.I do not own ethier candies mentioned or the name Willy the name of the "perfume" idk if I own or not.

Bpov:

When the Cullens had finally stopped laughing, Alice handed the book to Emmett so he could read out loud what the next page said.

"

Sept.20. _Music_

(A.N. **Pete, **_Bella)_

**Hey Bell!**

_Um Pete, how did you get the book?_

**Oh,I took it from Anna's locker. So let's finish our talk from earlier.**

_Right, I personally think Skittles are WAY better than M&Ms! I mean what's up with the name for one thing and the colors? They should not be blue, red, green and yellow if they only taste like chocolate!_

**Well that's what you think .I think Skittles are STUPID! The commercials always say "Taste the rainbow." And you know what? NO RAINBOW!**

_Well DUH, Petey! Rainbows can't be tasted!_

**You know this is kinda off subject but you kinda of cute when your defending your favorite colorful candy.:)**

Edward growled a bit when hearing what Pete had said. I remembered this conversation. Edward really would like what I said next.(_**A.N. Warning those who don't like O.C.C should not read this part)**_

_Really? Well your not to bad looking yourself Pete.-winks-_

There was a growl from Edward.

**You serious? Wow maybe we should you know hang out a little……this weekend? Just me and you?**

_Haha! I was kidding Pete. Sorry if I got your hopes up there._

**Aw man and here I thought maybe I'd be lucky enough for a lovely lady to let be her escort to the new candy store opening!**

_Oh yea, that new store is opening isn't. It's called "Willy Wonka's Candy Shoppe" _

**Yea, so you want to go?**

_Sorry, but me and Sam are already going. Oh the bells bout to ring! Catch ya later!_

"Bella, was there anything going on with you and this Pete guy?" Edward asked. "No Edward, just some shameless flirting between two friends. Trust me, that's not the worst. You outta hear some stuff me and him said to each other in other books." I laughed. Alice's eyes glazed over having a vision. Edward noticed and quickly read her mind. He then jerked the notebook from Emmett "Edward, what's wrong son?" Carlisle asked. "Love, why are there three letters in here from an Evan Blasé in here?" Edward asked. I gulped. Oh joy they had found my stalkers letters. I knew I should have torn those up! "My Stalker….." I muttered.

(A.N I was gonna stop it here but, I decided not to.)

"You have a Stalker?" Esme asked. "Had….from the time I was in 5th grade….'till 9th or 10th grade….."I said. "Read them, Rose." Jasper said. "Heres the first one."

"

_**Dearest Isabella**_,

_**I love you forever and always. No one shall ever take you away from me. Your strawberry scented shampoo and Sweet pea body spray mix together in one of the loveliest fragrances I have ever smelt. If it could be bottled I would call it "**__**Beau Parfum" which translate into "Lovely Fragrance" (That's what it is in French.)Your hair glitters like diamonds in the Phoenix sun. You have curves in all the right places. Your blush only adds to your beauty. I love to watch you ever afternoon at the bus stop, as you read your book. Yes, I watch you. (You have extremely good focus.) Anyway, here is a single blue rose. I know it's your favorite color my love.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Evan Blasé**_

Edward growled. "Read the next one."

----------------------------

(A.N)Kind of cliffy I guess. Probley not any better sorry everyone.

_**Bye,T.A.A **_


	3. More of the Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters do however own, Evan(Stalker Boy)

**Last Chap**

_**Dearest Isabella**__**,**_

_**I love you forever and always. No one shall ever take you away from me. Your strawberry scented shampoo and Sweet pea body spray mix together in one of the loveliest fragrances I have ever smelt. If it could be bottled I would call it "Beau Parfum" which translate into "Lovely Fragrance" (That's what it is in French.)Your hair glitters like diamonds in the Phoenix sun. You have curves in all the right places. Your blush only adds to your beauty. I love to watch you ever afternoon at the bus stop, as you read your book. Yes, I watch you. (You have extremely good focus.) Anyway, here is a single blue rose. I know it's your favorite color my love.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Evan Blasé**_

E POV

"Read the next one" I growled. No one but me was suppose to stay these things about Bella.I swear if any of these letters have one vile thought regarding my Bella's more developed body parts I was going to hunt this guy down and rip him limb from limb.

"_Edward,chill man your jealousy and anger are killing me man. You're making me wants to kill Tyler Crowley for what he said about Alice last week." _Jasper said to me in his mind. "Sorry, Jazz."

_My Dear Isabella,_

_My, my how you have matured since fifth grade .We, as you know, are now in the 8__th__ grade and you are so hot now! Use to I thought of you as beautiful, but now you are just out right sexy! Everyday when I tell how desirable you are you push me away. I'm tired of playing games, I want to kiss your embarrassed tears away, yet every time I get near you, I am shunned. Not anymore. I will get you to be mine even if I have to take you away from this horrible place. The kiss we shared that night I snuck into your house was amazing but I want more than a simple kiss, much like every other boy here wants from you. But until the moment comes that I can rid of this horrid town comes,, I'll be perfectly content watching you at the bus stop._

_Love you for ever,_

_Evan_

I hissed and pulled Bella closer to me. "Did this guy ever hurt you Bella, tell me now." I said in a strained voice, trying to keep my temper in check. She looked at the ground, playing with a loose sting on her shirt. I kneeled in front of her and push her chin up with my hand. "Tell me please."

**(Okay weird time to switch Pov's but I'm going to try Jasper!)**

After Rose read the second letter, Edward pulled Bella closer. He was angry that any guy would try to force his Bella into a relationship. I never understood there own relationship until recently, Bella had been spending the night about two weeks ago, Edward carried her upstairs after she passed out in his lap. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked back down to sit with Emmett and I. around 2 o'clock that morning, she woke up crying, muttering his name. Of course he went and soothed her, holding her in his arms .I went up to see if I could help calm her and he was looking at her with such an intense love it hit me. He cared for her as I did for Alice. He would do anything to be with her, and would take down the Voultri himself before a single person laid a pinky on her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Bella began her story about this jerk.(Hey she's my sister ,no one hurts her)

" I was ten when I first started getting these notes from him, they just kept getting worse and worse until he finally did what he always promised he would. He Kidnapped me.

**A.N DUM DUM DUM!**

**What will happen next? Even I don't know! **

**Review if ya want!**

**Luv ya!**

**Bella**

**P.s Should I bring back Pete?And tell me how you like Jaspers Pov.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,I know I haven't updated in so long but thanks to CookiesAreTheMeaningOfLife I got inspired to write again **** Anywho…..ENJOY!**

**WARNING: WILL BE EXTREMLY WAY PASS MY BED TIME AND I HAVE A BAD FEELING MOM WILL WALK IN ANY MINUTE -.-**

Bella Pov

I sighed as the Cullens watched me intently. "As I walked home from school one day….Evan grabbed my arm. He took me to well…what he called his 'Lair' when really it was just his basement. His parents were gone so no one but he and I were in the house. I was kept there, in that dark…cold room for one week. No food or water. He beat me constantly and…."My voice caught in my throat. How could I go on? What should I tell them?

"Its alright sweetie, take your time."Esme said soothingly. Tears hung on the corners on my eyes.

"I…I tried…to leave but he had be tied up.I was so scared. It felt like years and years. He most likely would have killed me had Pete not been walking by his house and heard me crying for help on my last escape attempt.I owe him my denies it though .Says I would do the same for him."I finished.

As that continued to stare I found a loose string on my shirt rather interesting and began to fiddle with it. No one spoke or made any noise until Alice asked. "How bad did he hurt you?" Edward started to scold her but put my hand up to stop him. "She has the right to ask questions, she is my sister too after all."

He looked as though he was going to fight me but decided against it. "There was no long term physical damage.A couple of scars on my back,rope burns on my wrist and some amount off blood loss. The Worst part was the dreams…they only stopped once I came to Forks…knowing he didn't know where I am now was a comfort."I answered timidly.

"What happened to the bastard? "Emmett questioned. "Language Emmett!".Esme said in a motherly tone. Carlisle chuckled darkly and stated."Honey,I think in this case. Language is necessary."

We all laughed a bit before I answered."Well, all I know is he was sent to a Juvenile Facility until he becomes 21. He was charged with Kidnap and assault. Other than that I haven't heard anything about him in over 3 years. Thats how I like it."

Edward had been awfully silent the whole time. "Edward?Are you ok?" He shook his head.

" I could have lost you,Bella.I could have never known who."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people of Fanfiction,remember me? I was once TinyandAnnoying/ Iluvhisgreeneyesandgreyhoodie/ Polkadot . Well I have deleted most of my stories,except the ones that I would like to keep around. (My profile now explains why)

I will now start writing Bones,Twilight and Harry Potter fics but no more Zoey 101.

Love always,

Bella!


End file.
